


Submissive!Trowa Ficlet

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Submissive!Trowa Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts), [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/gifts).



"Please", the words were a wish and a command, a desire that would not be denied. “Please" he repeated his eyes wide and round. "I want you." A shake of the head and a slight smile were all his word invoked. "I need you." His eyes pleaded with the man. Begged for the one thing that would release him from his torment, set him free. The man smiled softly, gently, the one he saved only for moments like this. With his eyes he urged him on towards total capitulation.

“I...."the words stalled on his tongue and he swallowed. No, he would not give in. Would not open himself and his soul to the desires of his captor. A step closer and he was almost in range. The memory of his taste lingered hot on Trowa's tongue. One more and he could touch him, taste him and ease the ache. His hands secured behind his back twitched and reached out finding only air. Feeling the sensitive skin of his own buttocks did nothing but remind him of what he desired more than life itself.

The man crouched in front of him so their eyes were on the level. His words soft and kind "do you want to suck me?" Trowa's eyes were mesmerized by the love reflected back at him and he swallowed then nodded, speech stolen from him by the depth of his emotions. He leaned forward, his lips close enough to his desire that his breath danced across the tip A hand buried in a fistful of hair stopped his downward movement. Trowa's tongue flicked out between his teeth, but the hand was faster. His head was pulled back and his eyes were brought back up and level with the man who held him prisoner. "No" the words were gentle and low a soothing balm on the raw need that covered him. "Please" he whispered, voicing all the longing and need in one simple word.

The hold on his hair eased and Trowa was able to see the cock in front of him. "Say it and you can suck me." The other man's hips rolled and it rose tantalizingly close before falling away. A second hand joined the first in his hair, stroking lightly, gently. "I......" Trowa swallowed then opened himself completely to the loving care of the only man who had ever been able to bend him to his will. "I love you, Quatre", he whispered, making the fingers holding him relax and allowing Trowa swallow him whole. 


End file.
